


Locker Rooms Are Not For Orgies (Or are they?)

by Xbellezax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Orgy, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a kissing game and now Tsukishima Kei had two dicks up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Rooms Are Not For Orgies (Or are they?)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a month ago and had some writers block so I never finished it until now. It is now seven in the morning and I have yet to sleep so I leave you with some haikyuu porn.
> 
> also pls pls leave kudos and comments!!

The gym was filled with the sticky, hot humidity of mid July. Kuroo had been practicing with Bokuto, Tsukishima, and Akaashi for a few hours now, and the lean blonde had only slightly improved his recieves. Bokuto had been watching the sweat dripping off Akaashi for the past 20 minutes and jogged up to Kuroo to ask him something, but from the glare he got he decided against it.

They headed back into the locker rooms, Tsukishima complaining under his breath as usual. Kuroo seemed to have heard him and gave him a hard clap across the back.

“What the hell you complaining about?” He began as Tsukki turned his gaze to look at the Nekoma captain with fear. 

“We are giving you bonus practice to help you dumbass! We can leave you to the mercy of Oikawa and have him hit his serves right atcha and maybe break your glasses if you wanted!” Tsukki honestly did not hear a thing the other had said, and was too busy staring at the shirtless individual in front of him.

“Did you even hear me?” He tapped on the glasses as if he were tapping on a fishtank. “Anybody hooome?” 

And just like that, Tsukki’s lips were on his. He was licking at his bottom lip, arms around the third year’s neck, eyes closed. Kuroo tasted like salty sweat, sports drinks, with a slight tinge of mint. He eventually lifted one hand from the older boy’s neck to rest in his hair. Although damp from practice the boy’s hair was fluffy. He was warm and soft, and Tsukki couldn’t get enough of him until he had to part for air. He watched the saliva connecting their lips as he parted, panting for breath.

There was the sound of skin smacking against skin and a door slamming. Kuroo had smacked Tsukishima in the cheek hard enough to leave a scarlet mark that stung like a bee. Bokuto walked in, slamming the door and noticed Tsukishima’s lips that were red and swollen, the rouge imprint stuck out like a sore thumb and the middle blocker was panting for breath as the Nekoma captain stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

Kuroo was the first one to break the embarrassing silence. “Dude, I didn’t know you were gay!” He exclaimed with mock surprise. The two toned haired teen looked through this exchange with surprising confusion.

“As long as nobody got pregnant you two can have all the fun you want! ‘Ey let me show you.” All Tsukishima had time to do was ask why before Bokuto’s lips were on his and hands were backing Tsukki into the near back wall. Bokuto was a bit rougher, his lips a bit chapped, and just sorta...hot. He tasted like vanilla, and again the aftertaste was of salt and sweat but that made sense. Tongue was shoved into his mouth, and he kissed back the best he could, his glasses sliding down his face. The back wall was cold against his bare back, but it was the only thing not getting him hard right now. He guessed if he had a taste it would be of strawberries, and like the others — the salt of sweat. He tried to squirm out of the kiss, but Bokuto was older than him, stronger too so he rubbed his tongue against the side of the owl’s and he heard a soft gasp. He did it again and got a low moan before they had to break for air with Bokuto wiping the spit off his mouth.

Before Tsukishima had the chance to do much more than breathe lips were on his again. He didn’t know who it was this time, but he knew it was someone else. They smelled of Coconut and seemed as if they didn’t practice much due to the lack of sweat. They tasted of mint, and soda and their lips were plump and wet against his. This kiss was softer, almost shy, and the mystery person only did so much as to lick his bottom lip as he pulled apart.

Tsukishima finally got a good look at who had kissed him after re-adjusting his glasses. It was obvious that Akaashi who was standing with his hands over his mouth, and his face about as red as a tomato was the one who had just kissed him. Tsukki’s lips formed into a smirk as he licked them where the other boy’s lips had been a matter of seconds ago.

“Hey did you guys really enjoy kissing me that much?” The others nodded at Tsukki’s question, Akaashi, although still red nodded also.

“Then fuck me for all I care. Take me and love it.” Tsukki in his mind had thought all the boys standing here with him to be more than mildly attractive, and he just wanted some hands or something all over him, so Kuroo nodded and stepped forward, nibbling on his ear. “You asked for it, you gave consent, so you better have fun” He whispered in a fierce tone.

Tsukishima felt himself growing slightly heated at that comment so he pressed himself against Kuroo and whispered in his ear. “Will you, Bokuto, and Akaashi satisfy me?” His voice had turned husky and it was over.

Kuroo pinned him to the ground and called the others over. They surrounded him and Tsukishima reached up to kiss Bokuto, having liked the rough passionateness of the Owl’s kiss as he connected their lips, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip, his lips getting squashed against his face but not caring as he let Bokuto inside his mouth and began to rub his tongue against the other’s moaning with this new sensation. Kuroo’s hands started wandering places, his hands finally resting on tsukishima’s thighs as he sat in the corner of the locker room currently being kissed. 

Tsukki gasped and moaned softly, both into the kiss, where the Owl had bitten his bottom lip, and at Kuroo’s hand wandering up his thigh. The lip locking came to an abrupt stop as Kuroo grabbed his crotch, smirking slightly as he grazed his lips along the other’s neck.

Tsukki breathed in a sharp breath, going deeply as he stifled a moan, not wanting to please Kuroo just yet. Akaashi walked over shyly and leaned down to lick at Tsukki’s nipple to which he gave a high pitched squeal at. The shorter player got the right idea and started sucking and nibbling at it, abusing it until it turned swollen and hard.

Bokuto tapped him on the back as to congratulate him before he reached past Tsukishima's waistband and into the middle blocker's underwear to grasp around his length. The blonde gasped and let out a low whine. It seemed that hands and mouths were touching him everywhere. It felt heavenly. Eventually he was rid of his boxers and the constricting cage that was starting to hurt. 

A hand pushed on his stomach as he tried to get up to meet Kuroo. He was greeted by a hand that clapped over his mouth and attention being given to his neck. He felt lips ghosting over his skin, Adam's apple, and collarbones. Not only that but it was many lips at once. He cried out in surprise and pleasure at the wonderful feeling. One mouth hooked it's way around one of his collarbones and Tsukki felt his stomach start to heat up with the familiar feeling of arousal. The hand that had been grasping his length and had not been moving started moving and Bokuto who had been the one licking his collarbone, sank his teeth in. Tsukki yelled before the hand over his mouth worked it's way inside his mouth.

"T-Tsukki, you should lick them." Akaashi had said very timidly. Tsukishima at this point could really care less if they used the nickname he hated oh so much so long one of them got inside him. He started shyly licking the fingers in his mouth as Akaashi made small satisfied squeaks. The owl flicked his tongue over the karasuno member's collarbones as his length was stimulated.

This was all too much for Kei, but that was quickly shown to be true by Akaashi slipping his fingers from the now glassesless teen and circling one around his entrance.

He stiffened. He'd never done this sort of thing in his life. Sure he'd kissed a few girls, the lucky ones that weren't thirsty whores. But sex? And with guys? What was he even thinking? Never mind that, was he even thinking? He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax.

The digit entered him and it didn't hurt nor did it feel exactly good. Just... Weird. He bit his lip and mumbled something under his breath that was something like a prayer as he let the slim fingers of Akaashi in him. He inserted a second finger and then Tsukki started feeling the burn. It was more of a stretching burn than an aching burn but it still was a burn.

Kuroo hadn't done anything for awhile so he took it among himself to align his member to Kei's mouth. The blonde gave a frightened stare but still wrapped his lips around the tip as if it were a lollipop. 

There was a loud slam once again and the sound of breath possibly being knocked out of someone’s windpipe. Heavy breathing, and squeaks that sounded quite possibly like the most shocked Tsukki had ever heard. He mentally calculated his risks before popping his mouth off Kuroo’s member to look at the owner of said breath and squeaks and saw Lev.

Lev looked as if he had just walked in on his dad wanking or after most young teenagers look after watching 2 girls 1 cup for better imagery. His face was red with blushing, embarrassment and sweat

Tsukki glared at him, he wasn't sure what to do at this point because peeking from behind the tall middle blocker's legs was a very frightened Yaku. Lev started to walk off when the small libero pointed at them and said something to the younger teen as he pulled him over.

“Can we join?” His tone of voice was very timid and shy. Akaashi shrugged and looked at tsukki. It was all up to him.

The blonde teen nodded as he tried moving but three hands held him in place. One gripping his forearm, the others gripping his wrists, pushing them violently to the cold locker room floor. He let out a soft disgruntled noise as his feverish skin met ice cold hardness.

Yaku leaned down and sat on Tsukki’s stomach as he leaned down to press kisses all over his skin. The blood rushed south to pool in his crotch.

Kuroo pressed his tip back into Tsukki’s mouth, squeezing his eyes shut when chapped lips pressed against it, allowing it into his mouth. He flicked his tongue at the sensitive slit, feeling Kuroo’s loud groan through his body. Eventually he used the flat of his tongue against the member in his mouth.

Lev stepped to watch the two as he blushed and reached into his pants to pull out his member and began moving his hand over it. The sight in front of him was indeed hot. 

The blonde megane looked over and saw the scene taking place, laughing under his breath in a husky breathy tone against the cock in his mouth. Kuroo smacked him on the cheek.

"More sucking less laughing, bitch." Tsukki liked this mistreatment and it turned him on even more so he sucks gently enjoying the noises of Kuroo.

Akaashi removed his fingers and looked at Bokuto who nodded and kissed down Tsukishima’s neck, occasionally sinking his teeth in random places to make the lazy blocker squeak  
and shudder.

“Do you wanna feel Bokuto in you? Feel his every thrust as he barebacks you?” Akaashi whispered, a lot less shy this time into Tsukki’s ear, nibbling on it as he spoke. Kei was biting his lip hard enough that the taste of copper sprung on his tongue. He nodded and groaned in waiting as he felt Bokuto lining himself up to his entrance.  
As far as cocks went Bokuto was not the largest but as for girth he was quite wide. He could feel how much this would hurt just by the feel of just his tip grinding against his heavily lubed entrance.

Bokuto moved forward and as Kei was getting used to the sensation, his wrists still pinned, Yaku bit his nipple to distract from the filling pain. This in turn made the blonde screech. Not exactly the desired effect but still hot. Akaashi and bokuto were continuously biting small bites on Kei’s chest, leaving marks.

Kei could feel the stinging aftermath of the bites. Every mark with stinging biting pain that also felt quite nice as far as pain went. His face was contorted in both pain and pleasure as the two-toned captain pushed all the way inside him, the stretching being much more painful than the fingers. 

He gasped as his vision went blurry and he could feel Bokuto moving in and out as a tongue flicked over the tip of his cock just enough that it was pushing him towards the edge.

The moment they sensed that Tsukki was close, they would stop, and this would go on for awhile until they heard a soft moan from across the room. Lev had come in white spurts all over.

Tsukishima made a soft groaning noise. He just wanted to come But that apparently would not be happening.

He heard someone spitting into their hand, too aroused to care what for when he felt his entrance being stretched even more by another finger. He let out a loud gasp, his blonde locks now sticking to his head as the stretching happened while Bokuto was still inside him. He banged his head on the wall, trying to move as he couldn’t do anything more than just moan.

He felt sprinkles of pain begin throughout his body as he was fingered more. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was and saw it was Kuroo doing so. He glared at the Captain groaning softly as he felt something else warm and wet start to prod at his already filled entrance. Was that a tongue? Hell no.

“I wanna see if I can fit alongside Bokuto, Tsukkiiii.” He stretched out his nickname and started fingerfucking him while Bokuto and the blonde moaned almost in unison at the feeling, not to mention Kuroo’s skilled tongue snaking it’s way inside as well.

Tsukki was suddenly close and all movement stopped as if they knew he was. Kuroo licked his other finger, holding Tsukishima’s leg in a position that was anything but comfortable but he let it happen. He felt himself getting stretched even more, crying out as this fullness was beginning to be too much to take.

“The noises you make… they’re so...intoxicating. Don’t you agree, Bokuto?” The two toned boy was trying to get used to the feeling on his cock and nodded, not trusting his words. He started to thrust a bit more. Kuroo thrusted his two fingers alongside him. He licked and spit extra on his third finger, and not really caring about the reaction really, he shoved it inside watching with sadistic pleasure as Tsukki screamed.

Lev had fallen asleep against the wall somehow, as Akaashi and Yaku were jerking off over Kei slowly, ready to come on his chest as any moment. It seemed to be that they were waiting for Kuroo to see if he could fit.

He fucked him a bit more with his fingers watching as Bokuto was panting and groaning at this point, holding his arms down, still pinning him to the cold floor.

Kuroo retracted his fingers, closing his eyes as he grabbed on to the base of his cock, guiding it to his already filled entrance and pushing his tip in besides Bokuto’s.

“M-Man, that got tight fast...ahh...nngg..” Was all Bokuto could choke out before sharp breaths were heard from Tsukki, his glasses long forgotten as the intruding object pushed into him. He yelled out some cuss words, squirmed and scraped his nails into the floor, shaking until Kuroo was safely seated into him.

The fullness felt like a bit too much, Kei was starting to notice his vision going foggy as he tried to relax his walls. Once relaxed he nodded, wincing still in pain.

They started moving in and out both at once and it felt more uncomfortable thn peasureable until the pleasure set in. He opened his eyes to find the blonde Libero and Akaashi jerking off over him. Kuroo suddenly wrapped his hand around his member, making Kei squeak at the top of his lungs.

He moved his hand in line with his thrusts while Bokuto was doing all he could to not come at the very tightness that was Tsukishima Kei with two dicks up his ass. How a simple kissing contest led to this was beyond him, but he sped his thrusts up, determined to heat Tsukki up once more just to slow down at the very last moment. 

Tsukishima felt a dull ache from down below, making a small noise whenever one of them thrusted. The thrusts were running in and out in and out in and out and it was beginning to feel like it’d never stop. However, he was getting fairly close, though his uncertainty of whether they would let him come or not kept him going. He felt the sting when one of them thrusted in painfully hard and looked up to see Yaku and Akaashi’s hands moving faster at their meat.

He licked at some sweat that had dripped over his mouth savoring the saltiness as he felt all the heat in his body start to pool in his lower stomach. His muscles tightened and he was going to--

Not today apparently because Kuroo’s hand stopped working him and they stopped moving altogether. He was apparently not going to come just yet. But this fact didn’t bother him in the slightest because they were beginning to feel good pounding against him.

“Alright Kei, you can come.” Bokuto spoke in a broken and panty tone as he slipped his finger gently on the tip of his cock which was enough, combined with the now resumed thrusting for Kei’s hips to jut up, and for him to arch as he came all over his chest.

Muffled groans were heard from above him as he felt warm white cum spread all over his stomach.

He was waiting for the now dull soreness in his ass to fade when he felt warmth inside of him and then a few seconds later another. They had both came inside of him and were now milking their weeping erections.

Lovely.

Tsukishima waited for them to pull out before glancing upwards at the boys and testing his probably hoarse voice.

“Thanks.” His throat was dry and raw and he felt like he was going to pass out from tiredness and he felt stretched out.

The white liquid leaked from him on his thighs and his legs felt like Jello. He also realized something.

This was his first ever orgy, and he wanted to have another one.


End file.
